Many masons, rock cutters and others working with stones, bricks and rocks often experience bruising and scraping when working, as well as having extreme wear to clothing. Individuals often place the rock or stone with which they are working on the upper thigh portion of the leg to break or cut such rock or stone with a rock hammer. As this process is most effective for cutting or breaking rocks, the leg of the worker needs protection since the very action of cutting the stone can very easily bruise the thigh or scrape it. Further, the clothing of the worker must bear considerable strain as the stone abrades the clothing as it is being hit with the hammer.
Thus, it would be advantageous if there were a product that could protect both the worker's leg and clothing when doing masonry work with stone or rock so as to reduce the wear and tear to both the clothing and the worker's leg.